Defend
by UponABloodyCross
Summary: Kagome can't stand always being on the wayside in battle. She asks Inuyasha to teach her self defense skills. What she doesn't know is that she's gotten herself way in over her head. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Wounded

**Defend**

****

**_I hope you enjoy this, considering its my first fanfic so go easy on me!_**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Inuyasha. If I did he would be hiding in my closet every day till I got home XD._

Inuyasha roared as he brought Tetsugia down on top of a bear demons head. It had its last straw with him, initially knocking Kagome unconcious by throwing her down. Inuyasha had snapped and attacked, interrupting Sango's own attack. Miroku pulled the slayer back and let Inuyasha take the last blow, knowing he had lot his temper.

With the bear demon gone, a Jewel fragment laying tainted on the ground, Inuyasha walked over and picked up the unconscious Kagome. Her body lay slack in his arms and he looked down at her with a feeling of hopelessness in his molten eyes. He had been too careless and didn't see her run out to help him.

The wound on his shoulder from the Bears claws had caught her attention and she ran out to him but the demon swiped at her. Inuyasha sighed and turned to Sango and Miroku, both of them eyeing the unconscious girl and Inuyasha like it was his fault. Inuyasha could sense their anger and disapproval as he tightened his grip on Kagome and growled.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't cause this so don't even say it...lets just get back to Edo before night fall alright? " He spat before passing them and heading in the direction of Keades Village.

______________________________________________________________________________

Back at the hut, everyone sat inside while Keade had tended to Inuyasha wound after she made sure Kagome had no injuries. The old woman rubbed a healing herb onto Inuyashas shoulder as she spoke.

"So child..how did this transpire? Did ye render Kagome helpless? " Inuyasha growled and turned his head flushing in anger.

"No old hag! I was right there, she just...came out of no where... " He ended in a whisper, loud enough to fall on human ears. Keade nodded, her long grey hair swaying slightly.

"I figured as such. Kagome is always worrying about ye Inuyasha. Its a wonder she wasnt by your side.?" Inuyasha flushed and roughly jerked away from Keades ministrations. He stood and began shoving his arms back through his sleeves.

"I dont know what shes always worring about. I can handle myself. " He said flatly.

Miroku cleared his throat and all eyes were on him.

"Inuyasha, take into consideration that she was here with you since the beginning. Shes going to worry. Your so careless its a miracle you came out with just a-. " Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha fist on top his head, silencing his train of words.

"Keh. " Inuyahsa huffed before walking out, the beaded door hanging swaying behind his form.

**((Review if you like it!))**


	2. Smoldering

_Sorry chapter one was so short Guys. Put your Torches an Pitchforks away cause heres chapter two!_

**Smoldering**

Kagomes eyes opened slowly as her pounding headache began to cease and consciouness came back to her. She looked arond and spotted Sango and Miroku leaning against a wall sleeping. Mirokus lecherous hand was unknowingly shaking its way to Sango's rear end as she leaned on his shoulder. As it made contact Sango growled and Mirokus face pinched in knowing fear and his hand moved away rather quickly.

Keada slept on her pallet on the other side and Kilala and Shippo curled up together by the fire. The only person Kagome didnt see was Inuyasha. She silently yet slowly crawled out of her sleeping bag and reslipped on her shoes then walked outside. The sun had just recently set, as to why the others were asleep. She stretched and took in a deep breath of the cool night air then shiverd. Winter was coming fast and yet she still wore her school uniform over here.

Inuyasha always teased her about her clothes and how funny he looked. While others like Miroku, perverts rather, compliment her on the short skirt. Unconsciouly she tugged at the hem to make it go down more in length than began walking. She could feel Inuyashas presence where he always went when he needed to think or needed time away from everyone. Sighing she walked through Inuyasha's forest and saw him perched in the Sacred Tree.

He had his arms crossed over his chest, his head bowed and his yes closed. She walked up to him quietly but no use, Inuyasha could smell her the instant she stepped out of the hut. His golden eyes fixed on her and she shiverd once again and stopped in her tracks. His eyes were soft and gentle with a lood of sadness in them that could only mean he felt sorry for something. He sighed and then leapt from his perch and landed in front of her. He then sat at the base of the tree, his back pressed against it and yet again closed his eyes, but his words were soft.

"Kagome....Im sorry... It was my fault you were hurt." He looked up at her with the sadest eyes and Kagome dropped to her knees. Inuyashas eyes followed the movement and locked onto her Chocolate gaze.

"Don't say that Inuyasha. It ws my fault, not yours! I was the stupid on-" Kagome said then was cut off by Inuyashas booming yet gentle voice.

"You're not Stupid...your'e smart..." His eyes darted from hers as he blushed.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome gasped as she too blushed but held her gaze on his closed eyes. Silence lingerd over them for what felt like foever but was no longer than five minutes. The wind blew causing Kagome to shiver and rub her arms over her bare skin. Inuyasha looked over at her and his eyes seemed to give the look of pity. He stood and slipped off his outer Kimono top and drapped it over her shoulders. The blood from his shoulderwound was all gone, since he washed it as Kagome slept. Kagome instantly stopped shivering and she looked up only to see Inuyasha's back to her.

"Thank you..." Kagome whisperd and pulled the warm cloth around her body and tucked her arms in and crossed them to keep warm. Inuyasha made his famous 'Keh' sound and looked over his shoulder at her.

"You should probably go back inside and get some sleep. We've got along day starting sun rise..." He said not turning to her but holding her gaze with his Liquid Molten eyes. His cheeks were red with embarrasment, making Kagome blush too. She nodded and got up, looking back over her shoulder at him as he jumped back into his perch, and walked back to the hut.

Kagome laid down after kicking off her shoes and making sure not to wake anyone. She smiled and snuggled closer into Inuyashas Kimono top and was lulled to sleep by his natural forest scent. As she slept all she could see was Inuyashas Smoldering liquid molten eyes on her.


	3. The undeniable truth

**SOOO sorry for the wait guys! Ive had tons to do and so little time to accomplish them all. Heres Chapter 3.**

**The undeniable truth...In the form of a question?**

Even though Inuyasha said Sun rise would be the time everyone would get going...he couldn't seem to wake Kagome. She lay curled up in her sleeping bag, Shippo under her arm, and his Haori wrapped ever so tightly around her. His cheeks flushed and he crouched beside her. He noticed that he cheeks were flushed, making her look like a porcelain doll as she lay unmoving. He noted how her lips, though parted slightly, were turned up in a smile as she had her nose buried in his Haori. His heart thudded in his chest as he looked at her, studied her. A year ago she was just a crazy twin with weird clothes. He shuddered at the thought of his old memories. He had tried to kill her, the thought now made tears well up in his eyes. A year ago he would have never studied Kagome like this, it would have been so...unnecessary. But now, now was the right time. He has been having these...feelings lately towards the raven haired beauty.

He wasn't sure if this was because Kikyo has been laid to rest or the fact that no matter what he cant stop thinking about Kagome. He gulped as she licked her lips in her sleep. So badly did he want to kiss those lips, He unconsciously leaned in. Kagome had that funny feeling that she was being watched. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha centimeters from her face. Shock over took her being and she tumbled back from her laying position and jumped out of her sleeping bag all the way over near the fire pit. Her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes were wide as she looked at Inuyasha from across the room.

Inuyasha hadn't realized his unconscious mistake until Kagome was no longer in front of him. He looked up to see her wide eyed and listened as her heart pounded in her chest. He gulped and mentally cursed himself. He had been so close, if only he had done it quicker. This thought brought a blush to his face and he looked down and away from Kagome. Shippo lay in Kagome's sleeping bag, Inuyashas Haori draped over him, as he lay awake and confused. Inuyasha scooped up his Haori in one hand and stood, within seconds had turned on his heel and was out the door. Kagome watched him go and didn't even register Shippo's "What was that all about?" question.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha sat in the old god tree and looked towards the village. '_When was Kagome coming out?_' He thought as he wait for her to exit the hut. He hoped he hadn't spooked her that bad, but he gave her the leeway of a whole hour to recover from the obvious shock. He didn't know what else to do? He couldn't approach her this soon. He still had to calm his thudding heart.

Kagome sat near the bead and string doorway and waited. She waited for any sign as to what that little episode this morning meant. She was still so confused and couldn't register much of any other thought. All the thought of was Inuyashas eyes boring into hers as he inched closer and closer to her. A blushed crept its way onto her cheeks and she dove under the covers of her Sleeping bag. Shippo had went out with Kilala to catch some breakfast. Keade, Miroku and Sango went to the next door village to receive some mush needed medical supplies for the villagers. Keade said they would be gone about two days. She was all alone...Her and Inuyasha. She closed her eyes and tried to will the blush to go away but no matter how much she tried all she thought of was Inuyasha.

She heaved a sigh before getting up and striping of her school uniform. Summer was here and she was dying in her long sleeved top and wire bra. She smiled as she dropped both on the floor and bent down to dig in her large yellow pack for a tank top and sports bra. Inuyasha took a deep breath before pushing off from the tree limb he was perch on and started slowly back towards the hut. He could sense Kagome's distress, but no danger was around. He heard her sigh as he stood outside the beaded door and took another deep breath before pulling it back and walking in.  
It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the change in light but he didn't miss a beat on seeing Kagome kneel down to her pack, half naked. His cheeks flushed and his mouth was agape, but he couldn't pull his eyes off her. She was on her knees and completely unaware that she is being watched, her hands elbow deep in her pack and her back to him. Kagome gave a triumphant grin and pulled a white tank top and a white Sports bra from her pack. She stood and peeked over her shoulder before slipping the bra on. Thats when she spotted Inuyasha. Kagome's whole being turned a deep shade of red and she squeaked so loud Inuyasha's ears rang.

"SIT!!!!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha met his favorite buddy the ground. She hurriedly slipped the bra and tank top over her head and adjusted them just as Inuyasha jumped at her.

"WHAT IN HELL WAS THAT FOR WENCH!!"He screamed as he towered over her. Kagome glared and leaned into him making him blush and tower backwards.  
"YOU WERE PEEPING! THATS WHAT THAT WAS FOR!!!"She said poking him in the chest.  
Inuyasha flushed at her accusation. Though he much enjoyed the sight he couldn't let her know.

"WAS NOT!"He yelled covering up his obvious embarrassment  
"WAS TOO. I SAW YOU!!"She said fuming and turning away from him."Your just as bad as Miroku."She said heading for the door. Inuyasha blushed but got mad at that point. He was not a hentia...well not as bad as that lecherous monk. He was hurt that she was think such a thing. He lunged for her, his anger fueling him to prove her wrong...but all he ended up doing was proving her right.

He lunged at her and caught her by the waist and pulled her to him, but Kagome was halfway out the door and squealed and tried to shake him off. This resulted in them rolling out the door and into the dirt road. Instinct took over and Inuyasha placed his arm under Kagome's head to prevent her from getting hurt. Kagome held onto Inuyasha's Haori and ducked her head into his chest. They stopped rolling a few feet from Keades hut. Everyone in the village was indoors, staying clear of the immense heat. Leaving the two out in the open with no one around.

Inuyasha lay on top of Kagome, his arm supporting her head and his other arm under her back. All seems harmless on his part till he noticed how Kagome was laying. Her legs were on either side of his hips and her hands were braced on his chest. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted. Inuyasha gulped and tried to keep his _body_ from didn't work. His loins ached at the feel of the warmth that was pressed on his stomach and he closed his eyes to the feel and look of her under him. Kagome however was just realizing the extent of the situation. She opened her eyes as all breath was pushed out of her, Inuyasha's body heavy on hers. She seen Inuyasha's tense face, his eyes closed and wanted to ask what was wrong when a feeling on her thigh halted her. It felt like a jab...  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, embarrassment, pleasure and a little fear. All emotions leaked out in her aura and scent, both of which Inuyasha could smell and feel. He on the other hand felt ashamed, pleasure and fear. He shouldn't be getting off on this. Kagome was so...pure. He shuddered at the dirty thoughts that ran wild in his mind and he growled in anticipation and tightened his grip on Kagome. Kagome moaned in discomfort and Inuyasha opened his eyes instantly and Stared into her eyes. Kagome couldn't help but stare deep into Inuyasha's molten eyes as he lay still on top of her. He had stopped breathing and that jab on her thigh had turning into a pulsing rock hard thing that pressed into her upper thigh now.

They just stared at each other for a moment before Inuyasha released his hold on Kagome and jumped up and off of her. Kagome instantly righted herself but closing her legs and making sure she looked modest before getting up. Her heart pounded in her chest as she dusted herself off and looked at Inuyasha who was walking away from her rather quickly. She started to step forward but stopped when he stopped. He looked back at her and gulped.

"I'll be back in a bit. DONT Follow me..." Kagome nodded and blushed. Inuyasha kept his back to her to hide his growing problem. Kagome watched him take a few steps before calling out his name.

"I-Inuyasha...I wanted to ask you something..."She said taking two steps forward.

Inuyashas sighed and stopped walking, his problem aching terribly. If he didn't leave Kagome's scent would drive him to take her right there and then. He shuddered as more dirty thoughts filled his mind. He bit back a moan and"What is it Kagome?"  
Kagome bit her lip and walked towards him. She stopped when she was a few feet from him and looked down at her feet.

"I...I was wondering if you'd teach me...defense lessons?"She asked quietly. "I'm tired of being defenseless and having you always save me. I want to be able to defend myself when you're not around..."

Inuyasha peered over his shoulder at her and smiled. "If it doesn't interfere with out search for the shards...I guess I could do it." He blushed as he over thought her question. "You wont have to worry about me not being around...I'll always be with you..."He felt his loins ache further the longer he watched her. He had to go and fast before he made a move he wouldn't want Kagome to hate him for. Without further words he leapt into the forest and went off to release some rather pent up tension.

Kagome watched him go then smiled and walked back to hut and pulled out a book and waited for Inuyasha's return.

**((Review If you want me to write more!))**


	4. Authors Note

**To all readers: **

* * *

Chapter 4 is coming soon! I'm working on it but school has gotten in the way. Too many tests and not enough time for personal things.

The good news is that I will be posting Chapter 4 up around this oncoming weekend. Im sure all of you will be satisfied with it, since I will be making it twice as long this time!

Thank you for being patient!!

Sincerely, UponABloodyCross


	5. Risking Temptation Part 1

**Im BACK! Sorry for the long delay, but here is the true chapter 4. ENJOY!**

WARNING: Lemony goodness to come! Plus some explicit scenes in this chapter, so beware for those under 18!

**Risking Temptation Part 1**

There was a pause in Inuyasha's rapidly moving hand, then more movement. There was a low but needing whimper and then finally, a whole ten minutes later, there was a low moan. Inuyasha sat back in the tree he was currently perched on and took in a deep, heart calming breath. He knew this was wrong; horribly, terrifyingly yet deliciously, wrong. He had just releaved some major built up tension that had been serging throughout his body for the last month. What was wrong with him? He sighed and let go of his member and decided that the best way to clean up was to take a bath. He tied his hamaka closed once more and then jumped off the tree. There was a small creek not too far from the village. He began running at the speed of light, as fast as his aching limbs could take him, till he reached the waters edge. He immediately disrobed, but then remembered that earlier that week had Kagome given him a thing called 'Swimming trunks'? He pulled them from a pocket of his Haori, and slipped them on. They hung loose on his hips, were red with white stripes down the sides, and came down to his knees.

This was the fist time wearing them, considering he felt being nude was no big deal. But Kagome insisted that he wear them if out in public. He and her had went swimming not but a few moons ago and he had jumped in nude, seeing nothing wrong with the matter, and laughed so hard at how embarrassed Kagome got. She was going to save the trunks till a later date, but she couldn't take being in the water with a nude male. Kagome wore a delectably skimpy light blue 'bikini' that left little to his imagination. He licked his lips as he remembered the image, that was now seared into his mind forever. He felt his member become hard once more and he leapt into the cool water head first.**  
**__________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome sighed and closed her book. She had read a whole five chapters and Inuyasha has yet to return. She was getting worried. Maybe he got attacked? Or maybe he was just busy. The later thought made Kagome's cheeks flush. He was defiantly busy. She took in a deep breath and then stood and stretched. She was hot, considering the hut was all wood and mud, it left little shelter from the elements that awaited outside. It was almost 100 degrees and she wanted to go for a Swim. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a towel, and her bikini. She quickly changed and then slipped her skirt and tank top back over her to cover herself. She walked out of the hut and instantly started to sweat. She groaned but kept walking in the direction she knew to be a creek bed.

She could hear a splash as she got closer and thought it would be Miroku and Sango so she walked faster. She got within viewing of the water and gulped at the site she saw. She was witnessing Inuyasha bathing. This was truly a sight to behold, since he liked these moments in private. She smiled as she saw the shorts she gave him, resting on his hips. She stepped closer and started to come through the bushes beside him but stepped on a twig and stopped in mid step. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched him from the bushes. She tensed and stayed still.

**  
**Inuyasha kicked off the bottom of the creek and resurfaced in a matter of seconds. His hair clung to his neck and back and the water came up to his neck. He moved up the shore and sat in the water where it came to his stomach. He could feel his member go down from the cold and she shivered as it became painful. It was so hard to deny the urge to relieve yourself when you're a demon. He whimpered and tilted his head back and let the sun beat down on him. A few moments later he felt beads of sweat dance on his forehead, and his eyes closed.

HE thought of Kagome. What was she doing right now? Was she angry with him? Disgusted that he had defiled her so? He shuddered at the thought of Kagome under him once more, Her hot core pressed against his navel and her hands on his shoulders. He licked his lips once more and snaked a hand down to his rising member. He really should keep his thoughts from the gutter but was so hard to do so when Kagome was so pure and innocent. He imagined pounding into her as his hand wrapped around his hard length and pumped furiously. He already felt close to climax and his body shook with anticipation. Thats when he heard a sound in the woods and his hand stopped in mid stroke and his body screamed for him to continue. After sniffing the air and scanning the area with his molten, lust filled eyes, he returned to pumping at such speeds a human couldn't follow.

He imagined holding Kagome's hips in his hands and pounding into her from Behind. It was only instinct after all. Or did he just like the thought of being the dominate one? Most certainly! He growled and moved faster, his hand lubricated by the water surrounding him, its warmth, in his mind,wad Kagome's tight walls. He could feel his climax closer and closer. One last stroke and he was gone. All Inuyasha saw was white and grunted in pleasure. His heart beat slowed and and his mind and body relaxed. He removed his had from his shorts and stood on shaky legs and walked into deeper waters to clean off.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome blushed at the site before her. Her mind reeled as she watched Inuyasha's hand moved down and into his shorts and her eyes widened. Here she was, not but 10 feet from Inuyasha and he was pleasuring himself right before her eyes. Of course he couldn't smell or see her, she was downwind and hidden buy the trees of the forest. Her heart pounded as he moved faster, her body reacting to the scene. She could hear him whimper and moan and it made her knees weak with want. Her own core ached with want and she felt herself become wet and soak her underwear. She shivered and felt goosebumps dance on her skin and she whimpered quietly. She wanted Inuyasha so bad and her he was, making it so hard to to pounce him and have him take her. She licked her lips and felt her hand ease down and run over her wet underwear. She closed her eyes to the immense sensation and felt her legs get weaker as she shook. She never had the guts to touch herself before a month from now. With Kikyo gone, she didn't feel guilty about imagining her and Inuyasha together. Especially in a sexual way. She was innocent Kagome, a pure virgin, prude even. She had no experience with sexual desire and didn't know how to act on her lustful ways.

She wanted what was so impure and sexy and it made her really feel like a woman. 2 years had past since she had fallen down the well and soon she would be 18. She felt so dirty and yet to insecure. She wanted Inuyasha but did he want her? She guessed she would soon find out. She watched him finish and become modest once more. She waited till he waded into the water once more before ridding of her shirt and skirt. She would surprise him the best the could. She took as running jump after leaving her clothes and towel on the bank and jumped in. A loud splash was heard and Inuyasha turned around only to see Kagome emerge in that Light blue Bikini. His mouth watered and his eyes glazed over. He felt his body move on its own accord and he grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her to him. His golden eyes stared into her wide chocolate ones. HIs body tensed against hers and Kagome could feel every inch now. The water around them seemed to heat up and Kagomes heat was sent into overdrive.

Inuyasha leaned in and Whisperd huskily in her ear, his breath tickeling Kagome's skin, making her shiver. "You shouldnt have come here."

**CLIFF HANGER!!! I'm So horrible! XD but I'm loved....right? Lets hope so. Sorry for the lateness on this one, I was gone all weekend and didn't have free Internet access. So here it is and Post a comment or Review it you want more?! **


	6. Risking Temptation Part 2

**Risking Temptation Part 2**

Wow, so sorry for the long wait but my muse hasn't shown its self in a while and I finally got it back. So here is part two of Risking Temptation, chapter 6...

__________________________________________________________________________________

_A loud splash was heard and Inuyasha turned around only to see Kagome emerge in that Light blue Bikini. His mouth watered and his eyes glazed over. He felt his body move on its own accord and he grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her to him. His golden eyes stared into her wide chocolate ones. His body tensed against hers and Kagome could feel every inch now. The water around them seemed to heat up and Kagome's heart was sent into overdrive. _

_Inuyasha leaned in and whispered huskily in her ear, his breath tickling Kagome's skin, making her shiver. "You shouldn't have come here." _

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome trembled at the look in Inuyasha's eyes. His golden orbs held hers like she was prey, something he should stake as his own and something in them told her that he was going to. This being the closest shes ever been to him or any man made Kagome's' heart pound and her blood pump like never before. What was he going to do with her? Did he realize that he was holding her so close that she could feel every single inch of his body and as her thighs brushed his when he pulled her close, she knew that he wanted her. Her mind was in a haze, Inuyasha wanted her, for the first time in 2 years, he wanted her, and not Kikyo...

But in her state of high and inner happiness she heard him speak, but what he did say? His mouth was so close to her ear, so fast that she shivered at his breath on her skin. His words hit her like a rock, them sinking in as she felt his body tense even further. And if she thought she had it bad, Inuyasha was at his worst. He could tell that it was Kagome he held so closely, but couldn't come to think of why. In his mind he was sane, his demon side was trying so desperately to break through but his human side was fighting to keep his composure. The close proximity that he and Kagome shared had just about erased all his control.

His demon screamed to be let loose, to clam what is rightfully his and Inuyasha didn't think he could hold him off for much longer. Kagome was so warm in his arms and as he control slipped away slowly he had captured her ear in his mouth and nibbled on it lightly, aware of his fangs. She tasted so wonderful and the little gasp of surprise she gave just about broke him. He shudders against her, causing Kagome to whisper his name, ultimately breaking the hold on him. He released her ear and her from his grasp and ended up across the creek, golden eyes wide with fear and his chest heaving as he tried to calm.

Kagome, though shaking with surprise and desire was ultimately hurt on account of his actions. As he looked at her more, Inuyasha's heart sank. He knew he'd hurt her, but if she hadn't stopped him he would have done more than just hurt her feelings. And he knew hat once he stepped over here bounds, there was no going back. He had awake both a side of him that he though had been under control and a side of Kagome that he thought he would never see. He knew that these were the last waking moments of fall, on one of the hot days and they were both just deranged from the freak heat wave, but he knew that had it not been stopped there was no going back.

In his moments of thought, Kagome had gotten out of the water and was at the bank drying off. He would wait it out of her to leave before he approached her. It was just too risky in his state of....heightened desire. Watching her slip into her clothes was eating at him so he turned his head and acted like he was uninterested in the site before him. It was taking all he was worth not to jump across the creek and make her his. Just as she was done and walking away with a sigh that met his ears, he caught a scent that had him snarling and leaping in front of Kagome. She knew who was coming, just by the Jewel shards she sensed.

Kouga.

Just then the Wolf prince stepped forth from his whirlwind and stood in front of Inuyasha, a cocky smirk on his lips and a gleam in his eye that just shouted a fight.

"Inukuro, I've come for Kagome." Inuyasha snarled once more and barred his fangs.

"Like hell you Have!" Kouga only smirked and in a split second he had vanished from Inuyasha's sight and a little gasp was heard from behind him, one so unlike the one that he beckoned from Kagome earlier, lucky for him. He turned to see Kagome's hands in Kouga's and his eyes staring into her wide ones.

"Come Kagome, now that you are ready you will become my mate."

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**XD, I'm so mean. I've come back and now that my muse is awake and working, I will be writing more, but not until I get some reviews on this chapter. Its going to take more than one to tell me that my readers want more so shout out to me people and tell me what it is you crave.**


	7. Autors Note 2

Dear Readers,

I know that I haven't updated my story in quite some time. Alas I have time now and I will be updating my story with a **chapter 7**.I have it almost all ready completed so it won't be too long until I get it up here, so please up away your torches and pitchforks **. **Thank you for being supportive and as always for reviewing my stories.

Oh a side not to ^. I have redone my Story summery but it is still the same story as before!


	8. You awaken the demon in me part 1

**You awaken the demon in me part 1**

**I'm so very sorry for the wait, but I told you guys that more than one review was needed. And boy did I get them! I didn't realize that so many people liked my story! I hope everyones been wanting to read my new chap[ter. I know I just put up the authors note but I figured I should just put this up here! Well onto chapter 7!**

_Koga only smirked and in a split second he had vanished from Inuyasha's sight and a little gasp was heard from behind him, one so unlike the one that he beckoned from Kagome earlier, lucky for him. He turned to see Kagome's hands in Koga's and his eyes staring into her wide chocolate ones._

"_Come Kagome, now that you are ready you will become my mate."_**  
****-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-****=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Kagome paled, and her eyes grew wide. "Uh...Koga, I've told you before...I'm not your woman." She then tried to pry her hands out of his but he held fast.

"Ah Kagome, you're so naive. I staked a claim on you a year ago and now that you're ready its time to officially make you mine." He stated and patted Kagome on the head like a child being regarded for misunderstanding. She fumed then, and this even had Inuyasha taking a step back.

"Koga!" Kagome hissed then forcefully pried her hands from Koga's. "I'm not your woman! I'm not some property that you can buy at an auction! And whats this about me being ready, ready for what?" She was so livid at Koga's persistence, that she could feel her spiritual aura crackling around her.

Koga took a step back and so did Inuyasha, his ears flattening to his head momentarily before realizing what Kagome was asking. If he knew Koga, he'd open his big mouth and tell Kagome something Inuyasha didn't want her to know. He growled as Koga laughed, he was quite tickled and he looked back at Inuyasha, his eyes danced with mischief.

"Oh, I get it. You haven't told her yet? Don't you think she's noticed your strange behavior?" Koga questioned.

"Wolf, keep your mouth shut!" Inuyasha growled and jumped in front of Koga and grabbed his fur pelt shirt. "Don't you dare say anything!" He threatened as Koga continued to laugh.

"Whats the matter Mutt, afraid if she knows she'll run off?" Inuyasha's eyes flickered to Kagome, who was now confused as hell and stared at the feuding twosome. By Inuyasha's silence Koga took it as a yes. "I think she deserves to know, ain't that right Kagome?"

Not fair. Inuyasha knew that Kagome's curiosity would win the fight, she would find out one way or another and he was helpless to stop it. But, he thought, Koga cant tell her if he cant speak. Within that instant Inuyasha threw the first punch, square into Koga's Jaw. A sickening crack was heard and Koga was just as stunned as the voyeur Kagome.

A blood chilling growl came forth from Koga's chest and Kagome took a few hurried steps back while Inuyasha's smirk entailed he wanted to fight, needed to shed the wolf princes blood. Whats got him so boiled that he started the fight this time? Kagome wanted answers damn it! She needed to know what had Inuyasha and Koga so heated.

The scent of of her fear for Inuyasha though trailed to Koga's sensitive nose and he gulped. "Tell Her mutt, or I will. She needs to know what shes getting into here, shes in danger...even now." That last part came out threw clenched teeth, like he was in serious pain, and Kagome knew that punch had barely affected him.

"Don't you dare think about touching even one hair on her head. Shes perfectly safe here with me." At that moment Inuyasha jumped to Kagome's side and pulled her to him, her head landing on his chest and his arms cradling her rather tightly.

"Like you can protect her! Your under the same spell mutt, I smell your scent all over her. Courting another demons mate is against the demon's code….Oh That's right, You're only half demon, you have no right to court a demons chosen."

Inuyasha snarled. That was the wrong thing to say, even to a calm Inuyasha. Koga braced himself for a fight, that shit eating grin on his face like he had nothing to loose. They stared each other down for that seemed like minutes but it was only a few seconds and then Kagome snapped. She pulled herself free of Inuyasha's arms and with her aura crackling around her, held the two at arms reach from each other.

"ENOUGH!" She screeched, Inuyasha's ears going back at the ear splitting sound. "I've had enough of this constant fighting, I'm tired of being in the middle and not knowing whats going on. I want answers and I want them NOW!" Her screeching had both Inuyasha and Koga wincing and whimpering. Boy she had no idea what her anger did to them, but she was about to find out.

'_If Kagome knows the truth about my behavior she'll run off for sure. She'll be so disgusted with me, she'll never want to talk to m__e again..." _That solitary thought ran through Inuyasha's head about a million times now and he knew what her reaction would be.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whimpered. "You don't want t-...you wont want to hear it.."

Kagome's face softened at the sweet soft tone Inuyasha spoke with. He seemed so hurt, as if he was in pain, and he didn't want her to know what was hurting him so badly. Why?

"Inuyasha..."Kagome whispered. "I have to know whats making you guys so...animalistic all of a sudden. I have to...Please tell me, Maybe I can help?"

"You sure can." Koga said before grabbing hold of Kagome's waist and pulling her against him. He quickly licked her neck lightly causing her eyes to go wide and when she felt him start to nibble she squeaked and jumped into Inuyasha's arms.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha snarled. "She is not yours to mark! Shes MINE!"

The last thing Inuyasha could see was his vision bleed to red, as if he was already seeing the blood of his chosen kill….

**OMG****! This chapter I feel will be making you readers really want to kill me! Thank god no one knows where I live XD. AI hope this satisfies your craving for more? As soon as I get three reviews for this chapter Ill post the next part up.**


End file.
